


Thins Walls & Flimsy Locks

by Myth_Maker



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Okane ga Nai
Genre: Akihito recognizes Kanou, Akihito runs away (again), Asami knows Kanou, Ayase & Akihito are neighbors, Crossover, Debt, Kanou doesn't know Akihito, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overprotective Kanou, Possessive Asami, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Yakuza Politics, a day in the life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Maker/pseuds/Myth_Maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito's first reaction to Asami's permanent penthouse invitation is to find himself a new apartment altogether -- and he does. Sure, maybe it's a little rundown, but Akihito figures that just means no one will mind when he hangs a giant "Fuck Off Asshole" on his door. Though, to be honest, he thinks his neighbor across the hall could use it more. Just who is Kanou Somuku to that little guy, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lease and Let Live

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do a crack crossover between these two since forever. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I know I'll enjoy writing it.

Akihito got the call on the way to Asami's office. 

"Uh, hello?" Akihito frowned, holding his cell up to his ear as he took one last glance at Sion's glistening doors before side-stepping at the last minute to take the call into an alley. It was a suspicious move -- one he knew his guards would report on later -- but he wasn't about to meet Asami with a possible job offer on the line. 

"Yes, Mr. Takaba? My name is Sakura, and I'm the receptionist at Kim Moon's realty--"

"Oh, hi!" Akihito laughed, running a nervous hand through his hair as he walked further into the alley. He'd left his info with Kim Moon weeks ago, and though he'd originally been on the fence about renting from a place that was so far away from the office, he'd quickly found himself refused by every other apartment complex in Tokyo. Asami's doing, no doubt. "Thanks for calling me back!" he said hastily.

"Of course," Sakura giggled, her soft laughter calming Akihito as it twinkled through the phone. "And I think you'll be happy to hear that I have some exciting new apartments to share with you. We actually have one that just opened up--"

Hope blossomed in Akihito's chest as Sakura gave him the details. To be honest, he'd given up on finding his own place after Asami had plucked him off the street last month and made it _very_ clear that he was expected live in the penthouse from now on. At least, until whatever threat facing Asami's empire had been rounded up and properly dropped off into Tokyo Bay. 

"So, Mr. Takaba," Sakura finished with a confident breath. "If any of these sound like something you'd be interested in--"

"O-oh yeah!" Akihito nodded furiously, his blonde bangs slapping against his face in the wind he was creating. "Definitely!"

"Wonderful," Sakura replied calmly. "And when can we expect you to stop by our office to go over the final documents?" 

Akihito glanced at his guards. They were shifting impatiently on their feet as they waited at the edge of the alley for Akihito, their eyes twitching as they looked between Akihito and Sion's doors. Their message was clear: Asami was waiting. 

"Uh, about that," Akihito furrowed his brow. Asami had forced him on a pretty strict schedule ever since Suoh had noticed that someone was tailing Akihito two days ago, and besides the dinner that Asami had invited him out for tonight, Akihito had a pretty good guess that he was going to be beating his head against the penthouse walls for a while longer. Checking his watch, Akihito flicked his eyes to the dumpster sitting just under the alley's fire escape. "What time does your office close today?"

"In thirty minutes," Sakura said. 

"Great," Akihito breathed, already spreading his feet as he prepared to run. "I'll see you in twenty."

# ~*~

"Where were you?"

Asami was seething. Akihito didn't even have time to slip out of his sneakers before he found himself pressed up against the penthouse door, Asami's golden eyes burning just inches from his own. 

Akihito took a deep breath, and cocked his head as he offered a small grin. "I know you made plans--"

" _We_ made plans," Asami corrected with a growl. 

"Oh, sorry," Akihito said sarcastically. "Do you speak for me now? I hadn't realized."

"Akihito..." Asami warned. 

"Look, I had somewhere to be, okay?" Akihito sighed, ducking his head to slip out from under the other man's arm. 

But Asami wasn't having it. 

He grabbed Akihito's shoulder and flipped him around, sending him crashing against the wall stomach-first as he pinned him in place with his body against his back. "Yes, you did."

That pissed Akihito off. "I mean somewhere other than under your thumb!" he yelled, wrenching a hand free to throw an elbow into Asami's side. 

Asami just slammed him back into place, and leaned in to whisper against Akihito's ear. "Is that how you feel here? Like you can't breathe?"

"Something like that, yeah," Akihito ground out through clenched teeth. 

A puff of warm air against his neck let Akihito know that Asami was chuckling at his expense. "Well then," he said, clearly amused. "You won't mind if I pull you further down, do you?" He flicked a tongue out and nibbled at the base of Akihito's neck. "If I _drown_ you."

Akihito honestly didn't care what Asami did. All he knew was that he had a copy of his lease and a shiny new key hidden away in his camera bag, and that he could move in as early as tomorrow.

# ~*~

Akihito did not move in tomorrow. Or the next day, or the day after that. 

Not only was it next to impossible to even think about pre-packing when Asami's bodyguards were always looming around (or, heaven forbid, the man himself was wandering about), but he also had no way to buy himself a box to shove his stuff into. Instead, Akihito resigned to cramming it all into his work backpack, but that only set the guards even more on edge, especially when Akihito actually tried to leave the penthouse. It seemed like every step he attempted to take beyond Asami's walls set off an invisible bell that had the guards herding him ten steps back inside.

And, of course, that raised Asami's red flags like nothing else. 

"Is there a job?" he asked nonchalantly, his eyes never leaving his paperwork as he lounged on the couch and Akihito bustled around in the kitchen. 

"Nope," Akihito said quickly, knowing that such a thing would only make Asami want to keep him locked up longer. "No job."

"Then?" Asami asked, sparing Akihito a glance. 

"I don't know," Akihito shrugged. "I just..."

"Feel like you can't breathe?" Asami asked, deadpan. Akihito huffed and glared as the man subtly edged toward the end of the couch, his face blank as his muscles tensed. He was obviously ready to pounce at any moment, the old pervert. 

But Akihito refused to let Asami run him around in circles like that, and he simply sighed instead. "I can't stay in here for days on end. You know that, right?"

Asami said nothing, but he didn't try to jump up and show Akihito his dick, either. It was unnerving, to be honest, and when Akihito called Asami for dinner just a few minutes later, he felt almost guilty at the feel of the key to his secret apartment hidden deep inside his pocket.

# ~*~

Akihito woke the next morning to the prickly edge of something poking him in the face. "Wha...?" he yawned, sitting up as he rubbed his eyes. Glancing down, he realized that it was a piece of paper -- a note -- and he picked it up. Five words were written in thick, black ink, marring the otherwise crisp page:

Go outside.  
Take a guard. 

"Yes!" Akihito hissed, jumping out of bed. "Yesyesyesyesyes!" 

He wasted no time in calling Kou for a helping hand, and stuffed his (pathetic) pile of clothes and dishware into his work backpack. It was only when he was grabbing his shirts that he remember the suits Asami had bought him hanging up in the closet, but he quickly decided in leaving them behind. It wasn't like the man had ever had a problem bringing a "suitable" change of clothes for Akihito before, and the photographer doubted that he'd have any need of them outside of the dates that Asami took him on.

By the time Kou got there, Akihito had his arms through his backpack and a camera bag hanging around his neck. 

"Aki!" Kou tackled him, yelling a dozen questions as he patted Akihito on the back. "Where have you been? Takato was getting all worried -- not that I wasn't, too! And what's this for? You staying the night? Sweet! I just bought some beer, and have you heard of the new Hasmat game? Oh, here, let me take the backpack, I know you won't let me carry the camera. Holy shit dude, what have you got in here? This shit's heavy! And why--"

A cough from the guard at the door made Kou stop. "Sir," he said, and Akihito wondered if he really ought to be blamed for never remembering their names when they all looked and talked the same. "I was instructed to accompany--"

"Riiiight," Akihito nodded, though he shared an eye-roll with Kou. Immediately, his friend raised his eyebrows and glanced at the guard. Kou knew the score; had played this game before -- go back to his house, and keep watch while Akihito snuck out the back. "Right, right," Akihito smiled. "We're just going to Kou's house, so if you want to give us a ride...?"

"It would be my pleasure," the man bowed. 

"Perfect," Akihito grinned.

# ~*~

Akihito wasn't heartless -- he left a note for Asami on the pillow. And sure, maybe he didn't leave an address, but he had his reasons. 

Like, Asami-breaking-down-his-door-at-midnight reasons. 

"Stop!" Akihito hissed as he tried to push the door back into place. "You'll bust the lock!" 

"If you think I'm leaving--" Asami thundered. 

"Just back the fuck up!" Akihito growled, "So I can take the chain off!" Asami seemed to pause at the request, and Akihito didn't waste a second -- he slammed the door closed, lifting the chain up and off before Asami could start banging on it anew. 

And a good thing, too. The moment it was unlocked, Asami burst inside. 

"What is this?" he demanded, thrusting the note Akihito had left behind in his face. "What do you mean, 'Found an apartment'?" 

"What?" Akihito asked innocently. "I thought you'd be happy."

"I thought I told you to take a guard," he glared. 

"Why? So he could tell you my new address?" Akihito scowled. 

"I found you regardless," Asami countered, crowding Akihito as he stepped in closer. 

"Yeah, how did you, by the way?" Akihito asked, taking a step back. "I ditched your phone--"

"An action that triggered a search party," Asami snapped, his nose brushing against Akihito's as the photographer literally found his back up against a wall.

"Wow, overreact much?" Akihito snorted. 

"After you were being followed just last week?" Asami snapped. 

That was a low blow. "At least I left a--"

Akihito froze. There, sticking out just beyond his doorframe, was someone's arm. 

"You could've told me Suoh was waiting in the hall!" Akihito hissed, flushing with embarrassment. 

But Asami only cocked an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder. Immediately he bristled, turning around completely to put himself between Akihito and the body in the hallway. It was touching, in an Asami sort of way, but Akihito had to draw the line when he saw the man reach for his gun. 

"Hello?" Akihito called out, his eyes on Asami as the man gripped his weapon but left it in the holster. 

At his voice, the arm jerked out of sight, and suddenly three old women were peeking around his doorway. 

"H-hello," the only one without glasses greeted them nervously. "Sorry, but we heard yelling--"

"Oh no, I should be the one apologizing!" Akihito laughed, elbowing Asami as he stepped around him to greet the old ladies. "My name is Akihito, I'm a new tenant here," he stuck out his hand. 

"My, my, what nice manners!" the woman with black hair said with a blush. But it was the shortest grandma who took his hand and smiled up at him. 

"Welcome, Akihito-kun," she patted his elbow. "Always nice to have such a strong looking boy move in."

"And who is this?" no-glasses pointed, her nostrils flaring as Asami finally stepped forward. "A roommate?"

"Uh, no," Akihito spoke before Asami could. "A friend," he added nervously. "Just visiting."

Asami chuckled, and slipped his hands into the pockets of his coat. "Indeed," he said, glancing sideways at Akihito. 

"In fact," Akihito crossed his arms, "He was just leaving."

Asami raised an eyebrow at that, but before he could even open his mouth, the black haired woman waved him off. "Oh, noooo," she giggled. "He only just arrived! Here," she said, grabbed Akihito's door. "You two catch up, we'll get out of your hair."

"But--" Akihito frowned, desperate. 

"Nice meeting you!" the shortest waved before the door closed behind them with a 'click.'

"Well," Asami purred, his fingertips sliding lightly across Akihito's back. "Who are we to ignore such a good idea?" he asked innocently, even as he sent his wandering hand diving into the back of Akihito's jeans.

As Akihito tried to push him away, he couldn't help but find some small relief in the fact that Asami hadn't just thrown him over his shoulder the moment he'd walked in and dragged him from the apartment, kicking and screaming. 

Maybe this could work out, after all.


	2. On the Coattails of Curfew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanou agrees to an innocent request in a not so innocent setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be understood that this story is set a few years after the most current chapter of Okane ga Nai. 
> 
> OR
> 
> Ayase and Kanou trust each other (more or less), and Kanou is much more open to giving Ayase rewards.  
> Like living in his apartment rather than being shut up in a hotel when the penthouse is deemed unsafe.

"A-anything?"

Kanou chuckled as he kissed Ayase's neck. Brushing his lips over the boy's collarbone, Kanou dragged his canines across the pale skin as he started moving down his lover's heaving frame.

"Of course," he promised, and he flicked his thumb over the tip of Ayase's throbbing cock to accentuate his point. "Didn't I already say that?"

"I-it's just..." Ayase panted, his dazed blue eyes half-lidded as he arched his back against Kanou's desk, his shaking legs propped up uselessly on the man's broad shoulder's. "I don't think you'll l-like it." 

"Will _you_ like it?" he hummed, already moving back up Ayase's body to bite a curved hip. 

"Ah!" Ayase jolted, his thin fingers curling through Kanou's brown hair as the man pumped his slim dick in time with his bite. "Y-yes..."

"Then ask," Kanou breathed, already kissing the mark that he'd just made upon Ayase's flawless skin. 

Ayase seemed to hesitate as he stared down at Kanou, but then he furrowed his blonde brow in a determined sort of way, and gulped. 

A small tell that never boded well for Kanou. 

"Can I..." he paused, slipping out a pink tongue to dart over his bruised lips. "Can I live at my apartment next semester?"

Kanou froze. 

It'd been a long time since Ayase had asked to leave him, and if he was honest with himself, it was because of how violently he'd reacted to the common request in the past. Still, that begged the question even more: why was the boy asking him now?

"It's just, um..."

Was he upset? Unhappy, about something? No, Ayase would have said -- hell, Kanou would have _noticed_. 

"Kanou?"

Hearing his own name snapped his out of his reverie, and he glanced up to meet Ayase's very blue, very worried eyes. 

"Why?" Kanou demanded, immediately clicking his jaw shut from the way that Ayase flinched at his voice. Kanou scowled; he knew it was his tone -- it betrayed his anger like nothing else, and scared Ayase quicker than a raised snarl. 

But Ayase wasn't folding in on himself and backing down at the show of anger like usual. Instead, he was squaring his shoulders back, just as Someya had taught him, and though the boy's nervous face was still crumpled into something like fear, it left Kanou feeling a little relieved.

"It's my last semester," Ayase explained bluntly. "I wanted to do it, just once more. Like in my freshman year," he said, turning his face away. "Before everything changed."

That tugged at Kanou's heartstrings, but it certainly wasn't enough of a pull to make him actually consider his lover's request. He sighed, finally releasing the boy's limp dick in the broken moment and moving to place a hand on his knee instead. "Ayase--"

"It's not that I want things to go back completely," Ayase added quickly, glancing up at Kanou before jerking his eyes back down to look at his own hands. Kanou noted that they were curled into fists, his knuckles white. "I just want to feel like that again," he said slowly - hopelessly. As if he was trying to grasp at the meaning of his own question just as much as Kanou was fumbling to listen to it. "To be wrapped up in that nostalgia." 

To be safe in it, Kanou knew. To be innocent and wide-eyed and free. 

Kanou sighed again. 

"A-and!" Ayayse pressed on, sitting up a little now as he put weight on his elbows. "It's the perfect time! You said so yourself that the penthouse--"

"It's not safe," Kanou cut in quickly, shrugging Ayase's legs off to properly cup the back of the boy's bottom and pull him closer. 

"I know," Ayase nodded, and he splayed his slender hands out across Kanou's chest to steady himself as he sat up properly. "And the Tatsu Hotel -- I mean, it's really nice! But my apartment is so much closer to the university..."

Kanou stared at Ayase, unsure of what to say. Because Ayase _didn't_ know -- not really. Didn't know about the men that they'd caught on tape at the warehouse, sneaking around their shipments, or the man who'd followed Ayase home only a week ago. It still made Kanou see red just to think about it, but he'd have to be satisfied with the bloody death he'd given the fucker, and wait to see if his disappearance brought anyone else sniffing around. 

"And," Ayase continued gently, not completely oblivious to the internal storm brewing behind the man's eyes, "No one knows about my apartment, right? And I know I'm just in the way here--"

"What?" Kanou snapped. "Who said that? I swear, I'll--"

"Kanou," Ayase said softly, running a hand up and down the man's tensed arm in a soothing gesture that only he could get away with. "I've never been good at fighting. And I know that you can't use both hands if you're trying to protect me, too."

Kanou only shook his head and slipped a hand under Ayase's, turning it over so he could kiss his palm. 

"Please, Kanou," Ayase whispered, leaning in to nuzzle against Kanou's neck. "Think about it."

# ~*~

It didn't take long for another rat to appear after the first, and just like vermin investigating a scrap thrown to the floor, the shadows only continued to flood Kanou's surveillance every time he'd just finished disposing of the last one.

"Where do they keep coming from?!" he ground out, the files in his hands crumpling under his grip as he was informed -- yet again -- that his men had neither names nor leads. "I don't want excuses," he growled at newest batch of mercenaries brought on to solve this particular problem. "Find me some answers!"

He pelted them with the crumbled up paper and dropped into his seat as they ran from his office, just barely remembering to close the door behind them. 

Kanou just sighed, and sagged into his chair.

Time, unfortunately, was running out.

# ~*~

Two more months revealed no answers and twenty unidentified corpses. Even Kanou knew when action had to be taken.

But just because he knew, didn't mean he wanted to.

He decided to tell Ayase only when he honestly couldn't put it off any longer, not with classes starting up in a week and the boy's pleading looks driving him crazy from across the room. Delivering the news on the night of the last summer festival would have to suffice, especially since Ayase would be dressed up in the custom yukata Kanou had ordered, his face lit up under the sparkle of fireworks...

And yet, with Ayase, things never seemed to go as planned. 

While the rest of Tokyo celebrated in the streets with swinging paper lanterns and glimmering goldfish, darkness found Kanou sitting in his hotel room, bracing Ayase upon his knee as he bounced his leg mercilessly beneath the boy. 

Ayase's ass was red. Had been ever since Kanou had drawn back the skirt of his yukata and spanked him playfully with a bare hand. But a drunk Ayase always proven to be an honest one, and after he'd leaned into Kanou's palm with a moan, the burning alcohol curling within Kanou's gut hadn't kept him from holding back very well. 

Now they were sitting on the couch, with Kanou's favorite vibrator lodge deep within Ayase's hole. Yet even as the boy reveled in the feeling, his small body couldn't help but try to push the extra-large intrusion back out. Which had left Kanou in a unique position: watch Ayase twitch and moan as the toy slid out of him, or keep him full with the dildo locked inside?

It didn't take Kanou very long to admit to himself that he wanted both. 

"K-Kanou..." Ayase gasped, his blue eyes practically shining as they focused on the ceiling, his blonde head thrown back as he relaxed -- boneless -- within Kanou's grasp.

"Mhm?" Kanou purred, and he jerked his knee up as he felt the vibrator fall the inch between his leg and Ayase's hole, sending the length back up into Ayase all over again. 

"Gah," Ayase choked, his neck flushed as he arched his back at the feeling. 

"What?" Kanou tried again, and he peppered Ayase's sweaty forehead with kisses as the boy shook beneath him. 

"I-I can't..." he stopped, swallowing, before dropping his mouth in an open pant. "C-can I...?"

"Oh," Kanou smirked devilishly. "You want to cum?" he asked, sneaking a hand beneath Ayase's arms from where they were bound around Kanou's neck, and he gave his dick a squeeze. Ayase bucked at the feeling, nodding his head furiously as Kanou slid his fingers lower to fondle his balls. "Not yet," Kanou breathed gleefully into the boy's ear. 

But Ayase wasn't having it. 

"Kanou," he whined sweetly, pressing against Kanou's chest just how he knew the man liked it. "Want you to cum." 

Kanou couldn't help the way that made his dick jump in his pants and his nostrils flare, but then Ayase sealed the deal with a final, resounding nail in his coffin. 

"Want you to cum _inside_ me," he keened. 

Kanou didn't waste a moment. Throwing Ayase's hands over his neck, Kanou pushed him stomach-first into the couch, and yanked the boy up by his hips as Kanou pushed down his own pants and freed his throbbing erection. 

The vibrator was sliding out of Ayase again, faster now from the elevated position of his hips. Kanou stared at the way Ayase's pink outer ring stretched wide around the dildo, and he couldn't help it, he leaned forward to press the head of his dick against the butt of the vibrator. 

Ayase mewled as he felt the toy slide inside deeper, and Kanou shivered as Ayase's hole immediately tried to close after the vibrator, but only managed to squeeze around the tip of his cock instead -- desperate to either draw him in or push him out. 

Kanou dug his fingers into Ayase's hips at the sight. "You may spend your last semester in your apartment," he breathed. 

"W-what?" the exhausted boy gasped, turning his flushed face to peer up at Kanou over his shoulder. 

"I said," Kanou purred as he stared down at the mess of Ayase bent beneath him. "That you will move into your old apartment."

Ayase only furrowed his brow, the arousal in his blue eyes dimming as confusion began to cloud them. But Kanou wasn't interested in getting into it with him -- in admitting that Ayase was right, and that he really was a terrible liability. 

"Well?" Kanou growled, distracting Ayase with his fingers as he sat back on his haunches and finally allowed the boy's wrecked body to expel the vibrator. As it finally fell to the couch with a soft 'plop,' Kanou tossed it to the ground and crawled over Ayase, lining his own larger dick up with Ayase's abused hole. "Aren't you happy?"

Ayase only frowned. "But--"

"C'mon," Kanou slid a hand up his chest to pinch a perked nipple. Biting Ayase's ear as the boy whimpered, Kanou breathed, "Show me how happy you are."

Kanou hooked his chin over Ayase's shoulder, and moved. 

Ayase's breathy whimpers and deep moans didn't last long before he finally dropped against the couch, his back permanently arched with his head buried in the cushions. Kanou placed a hand on the boy's chest as he increased the pace, careful to measure the boy's breathing by each heave that betrayed Ayase's silent screams of pleasure.

This was how Kanou preferred Ayase to be -- buried deep within the feelings that only Kanou could give, and wholly unaware of the dangers beyond the bedroom. Kanou never wanted him to worry over the potential problems he caused underfoot, and though the boy might one day realize that those situations had -- and did -- exist, he'd be damned if he couldn't shield Ayase from them a little longer.

Kanou clenched his jaw as his thoughts turned to what the coming weeks would bring: a locked apartment, a cold bed. Beer for dinner.

Soft footsteps and a warm scent forever absent in his office. 

Kanou slowed at the realization, and used his hand to effortlessly flip Ayase around onto his back. 

The boy barely had the energy left to question the sudden change of position, but even when he opened his lips to voice his questions, only a hoarse groan emerged. 

"Shhhh," Kanou hushed, and he leaned down to lick Ayase's cupid's bow of a mouth, sucking it desperately as he thrust into the boy low and deep. 

It was beneficial to move Ayase, that he knew. Beneficial to stick him in a safe house, one that had never been placed under Kanou's name in all the years that he had paid rent on it. It would keep the boy safe, and make all of the inevitable time spent apart worth it.

Or so he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been good at writing Ayase's POV, so here: have some Kanou.


	3. A Limited Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people pay Akihito a visit, and he doesn't actually invite either of them inside.

Akihito was stubborn. 

It was something he clung to, sometimes – a trait Akihito could point to when things got a little too hard or he’d been holding on for a little too long. 

Unfortunately, Asami seemed to have a knack for turning Akihito’s self-proclaimed strengths into some of his greatest weaknesses. 

“C’mon,” Asami purred, his breath hot against Akihito’s neck. “You can handle it, can’t you?” 

Akihito could almost hear the raised eyebrow in his tone, and he was mid-eye roll when the bastard suddenly licked a sharp bite into his shoulder, making Aki’s toes curl and his arms flex. 

Asami chuckled. “Too much?” he hummed, skirting his fingertips along Akihito’s hip. 

Akihito just squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, digging his teeth deeper into the jellied gag lodged in his mouth. 

Today was supposed to be easy. He’d finished a two-day stakeout the night before, gotten a check from the editor that morning, and had barely slipped out of his apartment for ten minutes to pick up some ramen for a night of video games and carbs. 

Apparently, ten minutes was all it took for Asami to infiltrate his apartment. 

Again. 

“C’mon Akihito,” Asami kissed his chin. “Stay with me, hm?” 

Akihito ground his teeth against the gag. Easy for the bastard to say, he wasn’t the one who’d been ambushed the second he opened his door. And it wasn’t like Asami had done the usual – instead, he’d roped some leather around Akihito’s wrists and looped it through a ceiling panel, pulling taught to stretch Akihito out with his feet half on the floor and arms raised high. 

It made Akihito feel like a pig about to be gutted for the feast.

“Mmmhmgh,” Akihito tried to growl, but it just caused him to drool around the gag. 

“Indeed,” Asami agreed, obviously amused. 

He was skirting his hands around Akihito’s stomach now, making Aki’s muscles flutter as he crept closer and closer to the one place he hadn’t touched yet. 

Akihito seized in a sharp breath as Asami skimmed a hand over the tip of his cock. 

“Good boy,” Asami nibbled his shoulder. 

“Dah,” Akihito spat, trying his best. _Die, die, die,_ he chanted silently to himself. 

Asami seemed to get the message, and Akihito could feel the man’s grin widen against his skin. “Now, that _would_ be interesting,” Asami ran a hand over Akihito’s chest, pausing at the nipple. “Me, dead. You, strung up like a lamb for slaughter. I wonder if your landlord would release you, if he found you…?” 

Akihito huffed out an annoyed breath, but Asami wasn’t done, effectively wrapped up in his own little fantasy. 

“Think he’d do this?” he asked, giving a sharp slap to the purple dildo already halfway inside Akihito’s ass. At the sudden shove, Akihito choked, and Asami seemed to step back for a moment. “No, of course he wouldn’t,” Asami slowly pressed a hand against Akihito’s lower back, steadying him. 

“He’d want the real thing.” 

“Mmhmph—MMM!” Akihito cried out, shaking as Asami yanked the toy out of him. “Mm…Hmm…” Akihito panted, his head hung low as Asami placed his hands on either side of his hips. 

“Not that he’d know how to use it, not like how you want it,” Asami muttered, still talking to himself. Akihito just picked a spot on the floor to focus on, blinking rapidly as his stomach sparked and his legs trembled. 

“Not like this,” Asami said, and that was all the warning Akihito received before the man was pushing forward, the bulge of his cockhead an unrelenting force as it made way for the rest of him. 

Akihito spread his legs a little wider to accommodate him, groaning low in his throat at the cold glide of it. Asami must’ve just applied the lube, else it would’ve been a scorching feel moving into him. 

“There,” Asami growled, and Akihito could feel his hips grinding against his ass. “You always take me so well,” he patted his side. 

“Nnnhnn,” Akihito whined, still staring at that same spot on the floor. And if some of his precum had started dripping next to it, well, not his problem. 

Breathing deeply, Asami placed one hand on Akihito’s hip with the other gripping onto his shoulder, and began to move. 

Akihito couldn’t say how long they stayed like that – Asami, thrusting hard enough to send Akihito off the very little balance he had every time, and Akihito, forced to take it with absolutely no fucking reach-around. 

Bastard. 

# ~*~

“You’re leavin’?” Akihito croaked from the bed. Asami turned from where he was buttoning his vest and shot Akihito a look. 

“You could leave with me,” he said pointedly, and Akihtio could swear there was something else there – something Asami wasn’t saying that was mingled in with his tone. Akihito couldn’t quite place it, but knew it wasn’t meant to be a threat.

He shook his head with a yawn and snuggled deeper into his cheap comforter. “No thanks.” 

“Hm,” Asami grunted, turning back to his clothes. 

“But you could stay,” Akihito offered drowsily. 

Asami snorted and threw his tie around his neck. “On your creaking mattress with springs digging into my sides? Not a chance.”

“Not my fault,” Akihito blinked a few times to keep his eyes open. “You won’t let me take my old one at the penthouse—”

“Because that’s your bedroom,” Asami cut him off. 

“ _This_ is my—” Akihito gestured airily to the studio apartment. “—Bedroom.” 

“Well then,” Asami bent down to kiss Akihito on the cheek. “Next time, we’ll have to break in your bedroom’s counter.” 

“The kitchenette is not a place for sex,” Akihito wrinkled his nose. 

“Didn’t you hear? It’s a bedroom,” Asami ruffled his blonde hair with a grin. 

“You know what I—hey,” Akihito grabbed Asami’s arm as the man went to move away. Asami stopped for him, and looked at Akihito expectantly. 

Without a word, Akihito half-rose to Asami’s height and kissed the man on the lips. “Be safe, ‘kay?” he whispered.

Asami blinked, but otherwise didn’t move. He stayed there next to the bed, meeting Akihito’s eyes. Aki wasn’t sure what to do, so he hesitantly stayed upright with him, looking back. 

A tick in the man’s jaw alerted Akihito that he was about to speak a moment before he did. 

“I wish I could say the same,” he replied coldly, shaking Akihito off. “But you’ve left the safety of our home – of what _I_ can provide – and even with a tripled security detail following you every minute of the day—”

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“—And the alarms I’ve had installed in this shithole—”

“Hey!”

“—I still don’t _know_ ,” Asami choked out, and that crack in his voice was enough to wake Akihito up. 

“Hey, hey,” he scrambled out of bed and placed an arm around Asami’s back as he leaned into him. “Are you kidding? I’m fine! When have I not been fine?”

The harsh glare Asami shot at him for that made Akihito rethink his strategy. 

“Okay, so we’ve seen some shit, but—”

“Just come back,” Asami demanded. 

“To the place where you’ve graciously granted me a bedroom?” Akihito said sarcastically, crossing his arms.

“You know that’s not—”

“And you know I can’t accept that, right?” Akihito raised his eyebrows. 

Asami drew up to his full height but said nothing, his hands raised in front of him as they formed and unformed fists. Akihito wasn’t naïve enough to believe that Asami wasn’t itching to drag him out of there in that grip. 

He needed to think of a compromise, fast. 

“How about a date?” he suggested. 

“...A date,” Asami repeated flatly. 

Akihito shrugged, “You know, we could meet up once a week, or once a month—”

“Once a week,” Asami said quickly. 

“Okay,” Akihito nodded. “Um, we could meet in the city?”

Asami’s nostrils flared. “You could come to the penthouse.” 

“So you can trap me? No thanks,” Akihito laughed to himself. 

“My club,” Asami threw out instead. 

“Uh, maybe,” Akihito relented. Asami’s private office would be nice to have on hand when things undoubtedly heated up, and free alcohol while Akihito waited for Asami to finish work was always nice. 

“It’s decided then,” Asami said, stooping down to snatch his jacket off the ground. “See you Monday.” 

“Monday?” Akihito frowned, glancing at his clock. “As in tomorrow?”

But Asami was already headed for the door. Reaching out a hand, he punched in the code to a small, white screen beside the doorframe that Akihito could swear he’d never seen before. 

“Lock this after I leave,” Asami ordered, already flicking up the main lock and opening the door. “The passcode is your birthday.”

“Uh, sure,” Akihito said, pretending not to be freaked out as he stepped into a pair of boxers and padded toward Asami in his bare feet. “But, tomorrow?”

Asami just flashed him his canines and pulled Akihito the rest of the way, dipping down to grind his lips against his. “It’s a date,” he promised. 

Akihito blushed hotly as Asami left, watching the man’s retreating back as he passed under a streetlight. 

“I’ve gotta stop letting him do this shit,” he hissed to himself when Asami had properly disappeared. “And what the fuck is this, even?” he huffed, eyeing the new alarm system Asami had definitely been the one to install. It was ten times nicer than anything else in his apartment, and newer than the building by at least twenty years. 

Leaning in toward it from the open doorway, Akihito typed in his birthday, only to fuck it up at the end and enter an accidental “9” as he simultaneously pressed “ENTER.” 

Immediately, the white box turned red and a high-pitched _chirp, chirp, chirp_ screamed throughout his apartment. 

“Aw, fuck,” Akihito yelped, dropping to his knees as he jabbed his finger at the screen, trying to get back to the keypad screen. “C’mon, c’mon,” he half-begged, fully aware that the little device was making a shit-ton of noise in the dead of night. 

Suddenly, little hands were slapping his away and a wave of blonde hair swept in front of his face, filling his nose of lavender as a stranger poked their head into his doorway and began typing away at the screen. 

Just as quickly, the stranger stepped back and motioned toward the box. 

Sure enough, it was back at the home screen, and Akihito was very careful (albeit slow) to properly enter his birthday. Just like that, the screen reverted back to an unassuming white and shut off mid-chirp. 

“Oh my god,” Akihito laughed nervously. “Thank you so much! I have nooo idea how to work one of these.” Running a hand through his hair, he glanced at his savior: a kid. 

It was a fucking kid. 

“N-no worries!” the boy laughed back, splaying out his thin hands in the universal symbol for ‘no harm done.’ “I had one of these in my old apartment, so I’m familiar with the model.” 

Ah, so a fucking _rich_ kid. 

“Yeah, this is my first go-round with one,” Akihito shrugged, getting to his feet. Clearing his throat, he tried not to focus on the fact that the kid only came up to his chest, and stuck out a hand. “Name’s Takaba.” 

“Takaba-san,” the boy clasped his hand, and he had a surprisingly firm handshake. “I’m Ayase.” 

“Nice to meet you, Ayase-kun,” Akihito smiled good-naturedly. “You can call me ‘kun,’ too.” 

A small blush bloomed on the kid’s face. “T-thanks,” he muttered, dropping his hand. 

“I actually just moved in,” Akihito glanced behind himself at his apartment, still stuffed with moving boxes. “Uh, how long have you been here?”

“Oh, I also…” Ayase seemed to trail off. “Um, that is, I’ve lived here for a few years now. I go to University nearby, so,” he shrugged. 

“Ah, very cool,” Akihito nodded, silently trying to decide if Ayase was deceptively young-looking or a child prodigy. “I never went on to study higher education. I’m a photographer, actually – totally self-taught,” he blabbered. 

“Really? That’s so cool!” Ayase said excitedly. “I don’t have any special skills like that. It’s great you’re pursuing your passion!”

“Totally,” Akihito agreed lamely, a small fondness for the boy curling in his chest. 

“I’d love to see some of your photos, once you get unpacked,” Ayase smiled. 

“For sure! I’ll have to have you over, as thanks for helping me out there,” Akihito laughed. 

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” Ayase nodded. 

The kid eventually went back to his side of the hall after a few more laughs, but it was only when Akihito had retreated back into his own apartment that he realized he’d forgotten the most important thing. 

_Shit, I should’ve asked if he’s old enough to drink._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of slumped with my hobbit story, so here's an update to TWFL. 
> 
> Reminder: Ayase is older (and bolder), so he helped out when he probably would have hesitated to barge into another man's apartment in the past. Still, he's cute and nervous and likable.


	4. Hey There, Neighbor-Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayase witnesses something he probably shouldn't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am overwhelmed by the amount of support and kindness you've shared following my last update. I've been in a rough writing patch lately, and your comments were so wonderful to read. 
> 
> As thanks, I have a rare two-chapter update! Enjoy~

Kanou hadn't been by to visit once.

Misao had, bringing an envelope with Kanou’s handwriting spelling Ayase’s name on the back every Tuesday afternoon. At first, Ayase had thought it was a letter.

He'd been humiliated when he ripped it open and money spilled out onto the ground. Worse, when Misao had bent to pick it up for him.

Misao never stayed for long, either - he was definitely the quieter of the twins, and always excused himself just as politely as he entered. And with most of Ayase’s friends having already graduated (or disappeared), it left Ayase rather lonely.

But that was before he met Takaba.

“Come in, come in!” The blonde grinned, ushering Ayase inside his studio apartment. It was just as small as Ayase's, but practically bare with a futon bed and the occasional folding chair. The only thing that looked sturdy was a new glass case displaying five bulky cameras against a wall.

“My pride and joy,” Takaba said proudly when he caught Ayase staring. “I've spent more money on these babies than… Well, on myself, I guess.”

“They look like they've never been used,” Ayase said in awe. “You must really take care of them.”

At that, Takaba just blushed, and ducked his head as he reached into his fridge. 

They usually drank at Takaba’s place. Ayase was paranoid that Kanou had cameras in his apartment, and Takaba was always the one to invite him over, anyways.

“Here,” Takaba said, holding out a cold beer as he nodded at the 12-pack in Ayase's hands. “I'll trade you.”

“Deal,” Ayase smiled.

It was nice, the routine he and Takaba had fallen into every Sunday. Whereas Ayase didn't have classes on Monday, Takaba seemed to work late on Mondays, so they were both able to sleep in after a night of drinking.

“-And he won't stop yelling, so OF COURSE the target ran,” Takaba slurred, waving his beer in the air as he recounted another stakeout story. “Still got a picture of ‘em, though.”

“Yer’ life is SO. EXCITING,” Ayase gushed from his spot on the floor. A box of pocky was laying on his chest, and he had chocolate under his fingernails.

Takaba snorted. “Ya’ don't know the half of it.”

Ayase snorted back, and they both dissolved into laughter. 

It was always fun with Takaba.

# ~*~

It was only a week later when Ayase was dashing off to class on Tuesday that he saw Takaba struggling to get out of a limo at 6 AM.

“I told you, I'm tired,” Takaba said loudly. He sounded annoyed at best, but the white-knuckled grip he had on the car door sent alarm bells ringing in Ayase's head.

“Um,” he said, slowing to a walk as he veered left towards the parked vehicle. “Takaba-kun?”

Takaba glanced at him and froze, the color draining from his face.

Ayase stepped closer. “Are you o--"

Without a word, Takaba was scrambling back into the limo, hissing something at whoever else was inside.

Before the door snapped shut, Ayase could swear he heard someone laughing.

He felt stupid standing there, watching as the limo drove off, but a wealth of pity and understanding swelled up in his chest as he realized what he'd just seen.

Takaba was indebted to someone, and he was making money on the streets.

# ~*~

Misao stopped by that afternoon like clockwork, and Ayase kept his request as vague as possible.

“Takaba Akihito,” Ayase said in his best no-nonsense tone, grateful for once that he wasn't dealing with the talkative twin who would undoubtedly ask questions. “I need a background check on him.”

Misao just nodded and handed over the envelope. Ayase had half a mind to try bribing his silence with the money inside, but he knew that would only cause Misao to report it faster.

“Thank you,” Ayase said stiffly, bowing slightly to Misao. The twin returned the gesture and wished him well.

He didn't expect the phone call from Kanou less than an hour later.

“Hello?” Ayase hesitantly answered the unknown number.

“It's me,” Kanou said gruffly.

“K-Kanou,” Ayase half-whispered, closing his eyes as he clutched the phone with both hands. Then, in a rush, he said, “Thank you for calling.”

“I--" Kanou stopped, as if caught off-guard. “Sorry,” he breathed. “Contact is limited with everything that's been going on.”

Ayase nodded even though Kanou couldn't see him. “I understand.” Then, thinking better of it, he said, “I miss you.”

A loud creaking echoed through the phone, and Ayase could imagine Kanou leaning back in his leather desk chair, smirking like he always did when he had a naughty idea.

“Yeah?” Kanou purred, his tone light with amusement. “What do you miss about me?”

Ayase knew what he wanted him to say, and years with the man had taught him to play that to his advantage. “Your eyes.”

“Oh,” Kanou said, a little surprise clear in his voice. “You do?”

“Of course,” Ayase leaned against a wall, a soft smile overtaking his face. “They're always so sharp in the darkness, grounding me as you’re _grinding_ me and your back curves over me as your bangs brush my face and you're _locked_ inside of me, trapping me.”

“O-oh,” Kanou said, and Ayase could hear him swallow thickly through the phone.

Smiling wider, Ayase asked sweetly, “Do you miss me?”

“Fuck, Ayase,” was his only response, and Ayase felt a little giddy at the roughness in his voice. “I hate not having you here.”

That sobered Ayase up a little. “Are you still living outside of the penthouse?” he asked quietly.

“Eh, I don't mind it,” Kanou said boredly. “I barely leave the office now, to be honest.” A rotating office that changed every week, but that only made Ayase worry more.

“Well, you should take a break and call me more often,” he scolded lightly. “Not like I can call you. I'm sure this number won't be good again?”

“You know the rules,” Kanou said gently. “Speaking of, you know you should ask me for things before you ask my men.”

“Oh, I'm sorry,” Ayase said with a hint of sarcasm. “But which one of us started this conversation with, ‘contact is limited’?”

“You could have had Misao pass a note.”

Ayase blushed as he remembered his initial confusion over the envelope. “So could you,” he said a little harshly.

Kanou seemed to realize he'd struck a chord. “You're right,” he agreed smoothly. “I'm sorry.”

Ayase sighed. “I'm sorry too,” he grumbled.

“So. Takaba Akihito.”

“I just need to know if he's in trouble,” Ayase admitted.

“Well, if his juvie record is anything to go by, he definitely _is_ trouble,” Kanou grumbled. “But it looks like he’s straightened up - even does criminal photography for cops and papers.”

“So he is a photographer,” Ayase brightened up, relieved to hear that all of the stories Takaba had told were true.

Kanou seemed to pause. “Ayase,” he said slowly. “If this man approached you about me--"

“Oh no, nothing like that,” Ayase dismissed the idea. “We’re neighbors. I just… I saw him fighting to get out of a limo this morning, but then he climbed back inside, so I guess he's fine?”

“A limo, huh?” Kanou chuckled. “Guy probably has a sugar momma - photography doesn't pay much, especially the grimy work he's into.”

“O-or he could've been schmoozing a target,” Ayase tried to defend his friend.

“Sure, sure,” Kanou agreed with a laugh. “Now, Ayase, tell me more about how much you miss my eyes…”

They said goodbye an hour later, with Ayase’s pants around his ankles and the aftershocks of the best orgasm he'd had in a while still wracking his small frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayase is still a protective little fluff, always looking out for fellow underdogs.


	5. Too Close to Let Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami pushes and Akihito shoves back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all of your support! Enjoy the second chapter of this update~

Akihito groaned from his spot on Asami’s leather couch.

“Awake, are you?” the man chuckled from across the room, and Akihito winced as he cracked an eye open to look over at him.

Asami was elbow-deep in stacks of black folders and manilla envelopes, his desk - for once - in disarray. The man himself was the picture of elegance, and the slow drag he was taking of a cigarette only enhanced the look.

“Wow,” Akihito croaked, turning away to hide his face. “I thought for sure I was gonna wake up in the penthouse.”

“Don’t think I'm not still considering it,” Asami warned, rising from his chair. Akihito could hear him walking closer, but his head hurt too much to care.

“Wha’ time is it?” he whined into the couch.

“Past your bedtime,” Asami replied easily. 

Akihito opened his mouth to demand a real answer, but jerked away as a warm hand slid between his thighs. In the next moment Asami had Akihito’s bare legs lifted up and over his lap, taking a seat beside Akihito as a hand rested on his exposed ass.

Akihito looked at him warily. “You're not gonna try to trap me here, are you?”

Asami hummed. “I did think about it. You'd make such a pretty little cock warmer, and we both know how well you fit under my desk already.”

“Ha. Ha.” Akihito mocked him dryly. “Very funny.”

Asami just hummed again, sliding a leg along Akihito’s calf.

They sat in silence like that for a while, and Akihito's mind drifted as he silently berated himself for spending the night with Asami. He could've left earlier - Asami had even driven him home! So why the hell did he think--

_Oh._

Ayase.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Asami asked as Akihito froze. 

“What is there to talk about?” he said bitterly, hiding his face in his hands. 

“Your options,” Asami said airily.

Akihito snorted. “Oh yeah, I'm sure you'd _love_ that. What, gonna give me the option to avoid him forever by moving back in with you?”

Asami cocked an eyebrow. “Would you?”

_“No.”_

“Never hurts to ask,” Asami shrugged. “Even if it would be entirely against your nature to run away from the problem. I've always known you to face things head-on.”

Butterflies erupted in Akihito's stomach at the praise, but he still couldn't help but feel like he was being manipulated.

“Wait a minute,” Akihito gasped. “You _want_ me to go back to my apartment.”

Asami glanced over at him coolly, but Akihito refused to look away. Finally, Asami sighed.

“Your new friend,” Asami said, moving his hand up Akihito's lower back. “The one who saw us earlier this morning, he’s rather well connected--"

“I knew it,” Akihito hissed, pulling his legs away from Asami as he stood up. “I fucking knew it. You don't want to talk about my problems, you want to _use_ me--"

Asami grabbed his arm and jumped to his own feet, towering over Akihito as his face became murderous. 

“Don’t you dare,” he seethed. 

“Do what?” Akihito yelled back, tugging at his arm as it turned numb in Asami’s grip.

“ _Demonize me_ ,” Asami thundered, moving closer. “Always so quick to find the goodness in others, always ready to accept and sacrifice for everyone else.”

Akihito stayed tense in Asami's grasp, adrenaline refusing to let him submit to the man's pained anger.

“You know that's not true,” Akihito said calmly, eyebrows drawn tight as he glared back into Asami's face. But something Asami had said stuck out to him.

Swallowing hard, Akihito said, “What do you want me to do? To sacrifice--"

“Nothing,” Asami said sharply. “Especially not yourself. But you keep running head-first into danger--"

“YOU are danger!” Akihito all but exploded, going toe to toe with Asami as he closed the final sliver of space between them and practically headbutted the man. “You ever think about that?!”

“I am the only reason you're still alive!” Asami growled, shaking Akihito's arm. 

“So what?” Akihito shoved at his chest. “I should just submit and become your pet? You think it works like that?!”

Asami roared and shoved back, finally releasing Akihito so that he fell to the carpeted floor.

Akihito stayed down, panting angrily as Asami turned away, his heaving chest the only giveaway that he was also upset.

“Get out,” Asami ordered, his voice even.

“Gladly,” Akihito snarled at his back, grabbing his pants as he ducked around the couch and practically ran out the door.

# ~*~

It was only a twenty-minute jog from the club to his apartment, but Akihito found himself dragging his feet after putting a few blocks between him and Sion.

He felt… Fuck, he didn't know what he was feeling. Anger? Betrayal?

Guilt?

Shaking his head, Akihito pulled out his phone and thanked every god there was when he saw it still had a 23% charge. Scrolling through his contacts, he dialed up a friend.

“Kou? Hey man, you free tonight?”

# ~*~

The club was _loud_.

Akihito, Kou, and Takato staked out a small table on the edges of the dancefloor.

“Excuse me-- Hey, EXCUSE ME!” Kou hollered after a bar bunny. 

“I don't think she heard you!” Akihito laughed.

“Man, I can't even hear myself think!” Kou complained. 

_Good_ , Akihito thought.

“Fuck this, I'm going to the bar,” Takato said. “Who wants what?”

After yelling over each other and getting a final promise from Takato to “bring back two beers each,” Kou began flirting his way onto the dancefloor while Akihito watched their table.

It didn't take Takato long to get back with the drinks, and if Akihito downed his beers plus the other two meant for Kou? Hey, he wasn't counting.

And he certainly wasn't thinking about Asami.

“Stupid bastard...thinks he knows everything…” 

“What?” Kou shouted, leaning in closer to Akihito. 

“Buddy, speak up!” Takato yelled.

“I moved out ta’ make a point,” Akihito slurred. “And Asami don’t even care!”

Takato and Kou glanced at each other from across the table.

“Aki, you said you moved out?” Takato shook his friend's shoulder.

Akihito nodded sluggishly. 

“Dude, how many has he had?” Kou looked at Takato.

“Too many,” Takato confirmed grimly. “You remember New Years?”

“Yeah,” Kou frowned.

“Yeah, so about double that.”

Takato and Kou didn't wait much longer to leave with their friend supported between them. 

“Do we even know his new address?” Takato asked miserably.

“He can just crash at my place,” Kou volunteered.

“We can take my car,” Takato agreed. “C’mon, I'm good to drive - and Aki! No throwing up in the backseat, all right?”

“Everything is _alllll_ right,” Akihito sing-songed. 

Takato just rolled his eyes. “Asami is so lucky your phone died, dude, I swear to god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akihito just has a lot of feelings, okay?


	6. From Across the Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayase is done with Kanou's trust-issue bullsh*t.

Ayase didn't see Takaba for the rest of the week, and he had a bad feeling that the photographer hadn't been home since the limo accident.

Sure, Ayase could've missed him while attending his classes, but he poked his head into the hall whenever he heard a door being unlocked, and even started leaving his door open in the afternoons (something Kanou called him about on Friday, which all but confirmed Ayase's suspicions that he was monitoring his apartment).

Saturday he spent nervously cleaning, and on Sunday--

Well, on Sunday, Akihito came back.

“T-Takaba-kun!” Ayase burst into the hall, relieved to see his friend unharmed. 

Takaba’s back was to him, but Ayase could still see the exact moment he flinched at being called out. Still, he turned to face Ayase, albeit with a sheepish grin on his face.

“Hey, neighbor,” he greeted, bringing up a hand to clasp the back of his neck nervously. 

“Hey, yourself,” Ayase replied easily, ignoring the awkward tension in the air. “I was hoping you'd be back in time for our weekly get-together.”

“You kidding?” Takaba grinned, the nerves practically melting off of him as he crossed his arms and flashed a real smile. “Wouldn't miss it. Oh, but I do have to make a beer run, first.”

“Same,” Ayase lied, determined to stick with the man in case he bailed. “Want to go together?”

“For sure,” Takaba gave him a thumbs-up before turning back to finish unlocking his door. “Just let me-- Ack!” Takaba slammed his door just as quickly as he’d opened it.

“Um, Takaba-kun?” Ayase frowned when Takaba didn't move.

“A-a bird, in my apartment,” Takaba said quickly, his hands still tight around the doorknob. “It just, uh, sort of spooked me.”

“Do you need help flushing it out?” Ayase asked, moving to join him at the door.

“Nope! No, no, no, I've got this, don't worry,” He rambled. “But this might take longer than I thought, so maybe wait for me in your apartment?”

Ayase thought that was weird, but he wasn't about to say so and spook Takaba. “Sure,” he shrugged, retreating back across the hall. “Come find me when you're done.”

“Mm-hm! I will,” Takaba agreed, but he still hadn't looked away from the door. Ayase sighed to himself and closed his own door back inside his apartment.

And immediately stretched on his tippy-toes to look through the peephole.

It was another second or two before Takaba hunched his shoulders and threw open the door open, and only another moment for Ayase to see why. 

Before Takaba could jump back, two arms clad in black sleeves plunged out of the darkness from Takaba's apartment and wrapped around him, yanking him inside. 

“No,” Ayase whispered to himself, his heart sinking.

“No, no, no, no, no,” he chanted, dropping to his knees as he locked his own door and yanked out his cellphone. 

Kanou picked up on the first ring.

“What's happened?” he demanded, voice booming.

“It's Takaba,” Ayase whispered into the phone. “He-- There's someone in his apartment.”

“Are you two in a safe location?” Kanou asked, voice muffled as he moved in the background.

“I'm in my apartment,” Ayase promised. “The door is locked--"

“Thank god,” Kanou breathed.

“--but Takaba is still in his apartment, with the man,” he finished.

All movement on the other line seemed to stop. 

“Wait,” Kanou said. “Takaba is in the apartment? With a man? As in, did not flee for his life?”

“I-I don't think he had a choice,” Ayase scrubbed a hand over his face.

“Calm down,” Kanou said sternly. “Start over. From the beginning.”

So Ayase told him, especially about the part where Takaba lied to get him to go away.

Kanou sent a long, suffering sigh through the phone. “Love,” he said slowly. “How could you have worked at Someya’s club all these years and still not recognize a gay when you see one?”

“I fail to see what that has to do with anything!” Ayase hissed into the phone.

“Look, I wasn't going to say anything, but my men may have noticed some things about your friend,” Kanou admitted. “Not on purpose,” he added quickly. “What I mean is-- Look, you know I've got men watching your apartment, right?”

“Men?” Ayase asked bitterly. “Or cameras?”

“The point is,” Kanou continued, not denying a thing. “Takaba has been seen with a man.”

“A man?” Ayase repeated dazedly, his adrenaline finally crashing. “Like, the same one, or--"

“Can't say for certain,” Kanou grunted. “Guy certainly knows how to avoid showing his face, even if he can't see anyone watching. But I'd guess so, yeah - always in black, with black hair, best we can tell.”

Ayase slumped against his door. “Is there anything else I should know?”

“Well, we have heard reports that a limo seems to pop up whenever he's in the area…”

“And you didn't think to share this because?” Ayase demanded, embarrassment hot in his stomach.

“...I didn't want you getting...ideas,” he said quietly. 

“Ideas worse than thinking the only friend I have outside of our world may be in imminent danger?” Ayase spat back.

“Well…” Kanou said helplessly, not even trying to defend himself.

And that's when Ayase _knew_.

“You didn't want me to know he was gay.” It wasn't a question.

“Aya--"

“Fuck you,” he hissed. “How could you even _think_ that I'd--"

“I didn't,” Kanou growled. “But it doesn't change the fact that you're _there_ , with _him_ \--"

“I bet it kills you that I go over to his apartment every Sunday,” Ayase accused vehemently. “Sounds like I was right to never have him come to my place.”

“Ayase--"

“I'll talk to you later,” Ayase hissed. “Oh, and Kanou? Send Homare from now on.”

# ~*~

It took an hour for Takaba to knock on his door. Ayase wished he'd been faster - he hated knowing Kanou was probably watching him while he paced across the apartment.

“Takaba-kun,” Ayase said politely as possible as he stood across from a red-faced Takaba. “Got the bird out, then?”

“Bird?” Takaba frowned. “OH! Right - yes, sorry about the wait.”

“No worries,” Ayase forced a smile. 

They decided on a food market just a few blocks away, where they carried the cheapest beer and the saltiest snack collection.

And if Ayase noticed Takaba walking with a familiar limp, he didn't comment on it.

The men following them, though - that he couldn't ignore.

“With me,” Ayase whispered, lacing his fingers through Takaba's as he tugged him into a busy ramen stall.

“They were bugging you too, huh?” Takaba asked with a laugh, letting himself be led.

The two zig-zagged through the stalls of seated patrons and just barely managed to escape through the kitchen, a cook shouting at them as they rushed into the outside alley.

“Think we lost them?” Ayase panted, a little short of breath. 

“Not yet, but we can,” Takaba grinned, offering Ayase a hand.

And that was how Ayase experienced his first piggyback ride in years, his arms tight around Takaba's shoulders as they whooped and hollered into the night, outrunning a cluster of businessmen who couldn't seem to keep up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayase always assumes the worst-case scenario, but can you really blame him?


End file.
